


any old time (you keep me waiting)

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [45]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Mood Swings, Morning After, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Rachel loathed, it was <i>pity.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	any old time (you keep me waiting)

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Marian/Rachel - lonely girl.

“Stay the afternoon, darling,” Rachel drawled, running her hand along Marian’s skirt as she passed by the bed.  “We’ll have lunch delivered and fuck the day away.”

Marian made a pleased humming noise and leaned down to kiss Rachel.  “I wish I could,” she said against Rachel’s kiss-bitten lips, “but the sitter is leaving before noon and I need to be home with Charlotte.”

Rachel pouted, leaning back in bed, letting one side of her plum-colored silk robe fall off her shoulder to reveal her breast.  “Pity.  I do know how Charlotte misses her mother, though.  It would be best to return to her.”  Still, she stroked her foot along Marian’s thigh.

Marian smiled, putting on her earrings and fluffing her hair in Rachel’s dressing mirror.  “Next weekend, my love.”  She walked back over to the bed and cupped Rachel’s face, pulling her in for one last kiss.  “My poor lonely girl.  I wish I didn’t have to leave you.”

At her words, Rachel stiffened, pulling back.  She pushed Marian away and tugged her robe closed.  “It doesn’t matter.  Leave, go home.  I don’t care.”

Marian sighed, but didn’t say anything.  She was used to Rachel’s shifts in mood.  “Love you.”

“Yes,” Rachel replied coldly, waiting for the sound of Marian’s footsteps down the hall.

If there was one thing Rachel loathed, it was _pity_.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Black Keys' "Lonely Boy"


End file.
